


Too Long

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, General, Incomplete, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> I tend to either kill Anakin off or write him off completely. So in this fic I decided to include him, but make him mature and self-aware. A tall order, I suppose. But I think I succeeded.

  
Author's notes: This begins at essentially the time of Attack of the Clones. That being said, there's little to no canon going on here. That's why we call it AU :D  


* * *

Padme Naberrié Amidala could be defined as many things. A pushover was not one of them. “I do not need a bodyguard!” 

Captain Panaka sighed, “Milady, you do. The Jedi have promised that they will send someone familiar to you.”

That thought was even worse. She shook her head, “No. No I can’t. I will be fine on my own.”

Before Panaka could respond a knock came at the door. Angry, Padme exited the room, her door slamming shut. Panaka sighed and opened the door to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. “Thank you for coming.”

“It’s good to see you again, Captain,” Obi-Wan smiled. Panaka almost didn’t recognize Anakin. The little boy had grown into a tall, broad shouldered young man. “I presume she’s not happy?”

“She wasn’t the first time either,” Panaka sighed. “She’s locked herself in her room. I trust you can get through to her, Master Kenobi.”

“I will try,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes all business. “Please show Anakin the video feeds and other things we need to know. I will attempt to calm down the Senator.” Anakin gave Panaka a weak smile and followed him over to a side room. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and moved to her bedroom door, knocking, “Senator? I would like a word.”

“You can speak through the door.”

“Now really, is that necessary? I am here to serve you and ensure your safety. Nothing more.”

If there was one thing Padme had to admit about Obi-Wan, it was that refusing him always made you feel guilty. He was a very nice guy, and he always had your best interest at heart. She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Obi-Wan, in a beard, stood before her. It aged him. “You look so much older than you should with that beard,” she said.

That wasn’t how Obi-Wan hoped the conversation would start, but he figured anything was better than a door in his face. “May I come in?”

“You may,” she let him in and shut the door again. 

“Why do you claim to not need us?”

“I might accept help, but not from you two.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, “Why not?”

“It’s personal.”

“Is it my padawan’s attraction to you? Trust me, I’ve been working on that. He knows better.”

“You know about that?”

“Anakin is a teenager. He’s as easy to read as a data pad.” Padme actually laughed at that. Obi-Wan sat down on a small footstool, “What is the problem, Senator?”

“Call me Padme, Obi-Wan.”

“Very well,” his lips curled up in a smile, “Padme, what is the problem with us guarding you?”

“It’s not Anakin. I can deal with that,” she took a deep breath. “My problem…my problem is with you.”

“With me?” Obi-Wan furrowed his brow in confusion.

“With you and what I feel for you.” She could see that he was even more confused than ever. “Obi-Wan I…” a knock on the door ended their conversation. Obi-Wan opened it to reveal Anakin, who said hello and asked for his Master to join him outside. Padme was left alone in the room. 

For the next two days Padme was with both Jedi. She was never alone with either of them. And when she was with Obi-Wan and Anakin, the older Jedi made a point of staying far from her. She could see her announcement had hurt him. As the second evening came closer Padme found herself alone with Anakin. Obi-Wan was working on the video feeds, making them stronger. “He thinks I hate him,” she said softly.

“Perhaps,” Anakin shrugged. “You know, I was attracted to you for a long time. But when my master informed me that I could have sex without attachment as per the Jedi code, I got over you. I couldn’t have a relationship anyway. I’m too…”

“Full of yourself?” Padme teased.

“Yes,” he shrugged. “I think my master saved us both alot of hurt and heartache.”

“I’ve never seen you as anything more than a little brother anyway,” she said.

“But that’s not how you see my master,” Anakin said.

“No,” she shook her head. “How did you know?”

“You look at him like I would look at you.”

“Do you think he would even entertain the notion?”

“I don’t know,” Anakin answered, “I think that personal relationships are something that my master is very good at not mentioning. You can try though. He told me I could leave tonight; spend some time with some friends. So you’ll be here alone with him for a few hours.”

“I’m not so sure he feels what I want him to feel,” Padme bowed her head, “I’m glad you’ve gotten over your crush on me, Anakin. I really am. But I fear that the man whose affections I desire doesn’t look at me in anyway resembling my own.”

They heard footsteps and ended their conversation. Padme hugged Anakin, “Thank you for listening.”

“You’re welcome, Padme,” he smiled. They pulled apart when Obi-Wan cleared his throat from the doorway. Padme looked up at Obi-Wan to see his eyes set. He was not happy. Why?

“Anakin, I believe you have business at the Temple?”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin stood and exited the apartment, “I will be back in a few hours.”

“Very good,” Obi-Wan nodded. Once Anakin had left Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, sighing. 

“You didn’t see what you think you saw,” Padme began.

“Really? I know my padawan’s affections for you, Senator.”

“So we’re back to that again, are we? I don’t feel for Anakin anything more than friendship.”

“And he only feels friendship for you?”

“Anakin loves only himself,” Padme said. “Surely you would know that?” Obi-Wan made to get up and Padme moved to him, preventing his intended escape, “You don’t think that I hate you, do you? Because I never got to explain what I meant the other day. My problem with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that I’m in love with you. I have been for a very long time.”

His eyes widened in surprise. Had he really thought that she hated him? Padme leaned up and kissed him gently. When he didn’t respond she pulled away. His eyes were closed. After a few seconds he opened them, “Y-you…really?”

“Really,” she nodded. Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Padme nearly fell down, shocked at this turn of events. His strong arms pulled her against him as the kiss deepened. Padme moaned into his mouth. He was so passionate…she didn’t know what she’d expected, but this was not it; although she certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

They kissed for some time, and finally Obi-Wan pulled away. “Padme…I…we can’t do this. The code states that attachment is forbidden. I can’t break that, even if it is for you.”

“I was so worried that you hated me,” she whispered, “because I’ve never hated you, Obi-Wan. I’ve always wanted you. And when I saw that it would be you…I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my feelings quiet. You are so wonderful, so sexy,” she ran her hand through his hair, “I’ll even forgive the beard.”

“You don’t like my beard?”

“No,” she shook her head. “If you don’t want this, that’s okay. I just wanted you to know where I stand.”

“It’s not a question of want,” Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, “if it was, I would already have you underneath me,” he blushed as he spoke, but he continued, “I can’t defy the Jedi Code.”

“I would never expect you to,” she sat down next to him, but far enough away that they weren’t touching. “What happens next is up to you, Obi-Wan. I just wanted you to know.”

“Why do you not like the beard?”

“It makes you look old!” She turned so that she could look at him directly, “You are too sexy to need a beard.”

“I think you’re biased,” he smirked.

“Do you ever take your cloak off? You’ve always got it on.”

“Anakin will be back in time for you to go to bed. We’ll figure out what to do tomorrow. This will be their last chance to get at you before you take the confirmation.” Obi-Wan stood and she sighed. 

“Can’t you talk to me for a minute?”

“I have a job to do,” he said.

“And I want to be able to talk to you like you’re more than a bodyguard.”

“I can’t be more than a bodyguard,” he turned to her, “you don’t understand, Padme. I can’t look at you as anything more than a charge. A responsibility. If you want more than that…I can’t do it.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Of my feelings being realized,” he stared at her, “if I feel for you what you feel for me, I can’t be a Jedi. I would have to leave the Order, Padme.”

“Anakin said that Jedi could have sex.”

“Without attachment. And I…” He bit his lip, “I couldn’t do that with you. I couldn’t have sex with you and not feel for you. With anyone else in the galaxy I could manage it. But not you. You…” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “you mean too much to me to do that. So I can’t. Because if we do, then I’m done. I can’t leave the Order for you, Padme. I can’t.”

Finally she understood. “Obi-Wan…I would never ask you to leave the Jedi. You’re an amazing Jedi, and I can accept this, even if I don’t like it. I would rather our emotions were the same than have sex with me wanting you and you not feeling anything for me.” She could immediately see the tension in his frame release. “So how long until Anakin returns?”

“Probably another hour and a half,” Obi-Wan answered. 

“I think I might take a shower. If that’s alright with you?”

“Certainly,” he nodded.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“If you can’t be with me, can you at least shave off that horrid beard?” Obi-Wan simply stared at her, “I’ll even buy you a razor, Obi-Wan. Please?”

He sighed, “I guess I can grant you that request.” 

“Excellent,” she grinned, reaching for the phone and calling Captain Panaka to make her order. He came upstairs shortly and handed Obi-Wan the package. Padme smiled, “It’s for you.” Obi-Wan opened it to reveal a shaving kit. “I’ll go shower, you shave in the other bathroom.”

“Yes milady,” he muttered.

“Obi-Wan, please call me Padme. I don’t like the using of my title. We’ve known each other too long for that, whether our feelings are there or not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

True to his word, Obi-Wan went to the bathroom to shave. He removed his tunic. He didn’t want it to get wet. He washed his face and lathered up, then began to shave. After he was finished he ran his hand over his cheeks. He hadn’t been beard free for a long time. Inside the kit he also found clippers, and so he cleaned up his hair, which was in need of a trim. Finished, he looked in the mirror. Padme had been right; he did look much younger without the beard. He smirked at that. Obi-Wan cleaned up after himself and put his tunic back on. He went to Padme’s room and knocked on the door, “Padme? Are you decent?”

“Nearly. I’m getting dressed. You’ve shaved?”

“Yes,” he fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was so focused on his facial hair.

“I can’t wait to see it. Wait in the living room, please.”

“So bossy,” he teased, returning to the living room. Obi-Wan’s cloak lay on the sofa. He didn’t bother putting it on.

Padme entered the room and gasped, “You look great!” She walked over to him and ran her hand over his cheek, “You look really good without it, Obi-Wan.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Padme…”

“I’m sorry,” she backed away. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. “I like the haircut too,” she said. 

“I needed a trim,” he shrugged, walking away from her. 

For Obi-Wan’s tastes, Anakin was gone for too long. Padme’s confession made him uncomfortable. His own feelings were being validated. And he was far too happy about that. When his padawan finally arrived Obi-Wan escaped to make dinner while Anakin stayed by Padme. She talked to him about her confession, “Anakin…I just don’t want to hurt him. Or cause him any distress.”

“My master was able to deal with me, Padme. I was quite difficult when it came to my emotions and keeping them under control, but he’s taught me to deal with them properly. He can deal with his own emotions towards you.”

After dinner they spent some time together before Padme went to bed. R2D2 stayed in Padme’s room. There was a linkup the droid would use the minute danger was sensed. Obi-Wan stayed up, tense. He sensed impending danger. Anakin looked over the video feed. He turned it off when Padme signaled that she was going to change into her nightgown. He turned it on again five minutes later. She lay down in her bed to sleep. Anakin looked up at his master. Obi-Wan was meditating, but Anakin could feel him focusing on Padme’s room, using the Force as his own alarm. “She’s safe with us, Master,” he said.

“Don’t get cocky, Anakin. That leads to overconfidence. It is always better to be overprepared and worried than arrogant.”

It was around midnight when it happened. Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open and he ran to her room, his lightsaber on. Anakin was amazed at how smooth and quick each of his master’s movements were. Anakin followed only to see Obi-Wan slice through a large bug and get shot with a dart gun, the dart sticking out of the older Jedi’s shoulder as he leaped into the speeder. Obi-Wan saw his master stumble. Had he been poisoned? Anakin couldn’t leave Padme, who was pressed into the wall behind him, alone. His master had made that clear. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber fell and Anakin moved to the window, calling it to his hand. He watched as Obi-Wan managed to disarm the assassin and take them down. Obi-Wan nearly collapsed and Anakin leaped onto the speeder. His master was sweating profusely. He bound the assassin and moved the speeder close to the window. Padme came to the window and with her help Obi-Wan was laid in her bed. The assassin he brought in with him after knocking them out. He looked at Padme, “Take care of my Master, I will contact the Council.”

“Of course,” she said, nodding. Anakin exited with the assassin. Padme pulled the dart from his shoulder to look at it. “R2, scan this please.” The droid didn’t know what it was, and that made Padme worry. “Obi-Wan?” The Jedi had gone cold. Padme’s heart sank. He couldn’t be dead. “Obi-Wan?” She shook him. He didn’t respond. “Obi-Wan!” She removed his tunic with some difficulty and looked at his shoulder. He was most certainly poisoned. “ANAKIN!” She yelled, her hands shaking as she caressed her beloved Jedi’s face. She couldn’t lose him. Not like this. 

Anakin appeared, “Captain Panaka is babysitting the assassin. How’s…” Anakin paled. He moved to Obi-Wan and tried to heal him with the Force, but to no avail. “Master…Master!”

“He’s been poisoned,” Padme said, her hands trembling as she held Obi-Wan’s head in her lap, “What do we do?” Her eyes begged Anakin for an answer, but the young Jedi had none. Padme looked at R2, “Search your database for any known poisons that can send the person into a catatonic state quickly.” The droid beeped its answer as it began to search. C-3PO stood next to him, ready to translate as Padme’s hand moved to Obi-Wan’s chest near his heart. His heart was still beating, though it wasn’t a normal beat. It was slightly slower, “His heartbeat is slower than usual,” she said, trying to figure out how else to narrow the droid’s search. Anakin finally seemed to come out of his initial shock at seeing his master so helpless and moved to Obi-Wan’s belt, which Padme had discarded so as to remove his tunic. He opened up a pouch and pulled out a small container of pellets. They held antidotes to most poisons. He just needed to know which one. “Hurry, R2. He needs help right away,” Padme caressed the Jedi’s cheek, tears in her eyes. “He’s so cold, Anakin,” she whispered. “What if…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Anakin placed his hand on the wound and closed his eyes, trying to feel the poison. He had to save his master.

It was R2, with Padme describing Obi-Wan’s symptoms to guide the droid, that came up with the poison. Padme gave Obi-Wan the antidote pill, helping him swallow it. Not a second too soon was it administered. Immediately she felt his heartbeat quicken and his body warm up a bit. He gasped and his eyes opened. She encouraged his breathing, which became deep at first before relaxing, “P-Padme,” he whispered. Padme let the tears she’d been holding back flow. Obi-Wan tried to move but she stopped him.

“You need rest, Obi-Wan,” she caressed his cheek gently, “I was so worried about you.”

“The assassin?” His voice was raspy, but clear.

“She’s been captured. You managed to catch her before you collapsed from the poison dart,” Anakin said, “I’m glad to see you looking better, Master.”

“Take the assassin to the Temple,” he ordered. “I should…”

“You need rest,” Padme ordered, “I’ll look after you. We’ll move to the other bedroom.”

“The Temple is sending some more Jedi to deal with this huge hole in the window. Padme and I can move you, though.” With some difficulty, they got Obi-Wan into the other bedroom. Anakin left after doing so, leaving Padme to care for his master. She took his boots off and got him situated in the bed. Finally alone with her, Obi-Wan got a good look at her in her nightgown. She looked so breathtaking.

“You look beautiful,” he mumbled. Padme grinned and laid her head on his chest, shifting to wrap her arms around him.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I want to hold you tonight.”

“Padme…”

“I’m just holding you, Obi-Wan. I won’t take advantage of you.”

“Not even if I want you to?” His words came as a surprise. 

She lifted her head to stare at him, “Obi-Wan are you…” His eyes shone with the love he’d hinted at but never said. Padme couldn’t stop herself as she leaned up and kissed him. Obi-Wan groaned as she slid her tongue against his. 

“So breathtaking,” he whispered, a smile on his lips.

“Do you really want this? Because I do,” she said.

“I do,” he nodded. “I-I don’t want to die not knowing what it’s like to be inside you. To taste you, to feel you against me.”

“Obi-Wan,” she whispered, caressing his bare chest, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Padme,” he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek gently, “I just wish I felt stronger.” Padme placed several light kisses on his chest and Obi-Wan silently cursed his exhausted body’s inability to do what he wanted, “Padme I…I can’t give you what you want,” he looked at her, sadness in his eyes. 

“I wanted you to love me like I love you,” she leaned in and kissed him again, Obi-Wan groaning as she deepened the kiss. “If all we can have together is this one night, then I will have to accept that that is all that I will ever get; I don’t have to like that we can’t be intimate, but it’s not sex I want with you Obi-Wan. I just want this physical contact.” 

“So you don’t want to have sex with me?” She thought he was trying to pout, but those eyes of his belied their teasing.

“We both know that making love is what I want; but you can’t give that to me right now. I don’t blame you for that. I just wish I could show you my love in a way other than this,” Padme laid her hand on his chest and he laced his fingers with hers. Suddenly she felt warmth coming from her hand. She watched as Obi-Wan’s skin, which was still rather pale, glowed and warmed underneath her hand. Obi-Wan and Padme stared as any residual effects of the poison vanished. His breathing became normal, his heart slowed to its usual beat, and the color in his face returned. 

Padme blinked, but the wonder on her face at what had just happened remained, “Obi-Wan…”

“I can’t explain it either, Padme,” he sat up with no effort, “but I will not question it, for once,” he leaned down and kissed her. 

Padme straddled him and deepened the kiss, holding him to her almost afraid to let go. She smiled as she felt his hands move up her nightgown to pull it over her head. Divested of it, Padme Naberrié Amidala was now nearly nude, her underwear being the only barrier. Obi-Wan stared at her body. He wanted to commit each curve, each inch of her, to memory. He wanted to be able to recall her image, right now as she leaned over him, for the day his life was finally ended. “Any longer and I’m going to suggest you just take a picture,” she teased, her eyes alight with lust. 

“That might be a good idea,” he whispered. Padme blushed before leaning in to kiss him again.

“You have too many clothes on,” she unfastened his pants, then pulled them off of him. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe it as she took him in her hand, stroking gently before sucking the head into her mouth. He groaned and collapsed onto the bed. Wanting to commit each action to memory, he watched as Padme went to work. It might have been the fastest orgasm he’d ever had, but it was closely followed by the quickest erection he’d ever got. “Now you have one too many pieces of clothing on,” he pushed her onto her back and removed her underwear, taking his place between her thighs as he went down on her. Padme’s eyes closed as the pleasure hit her. 

Padme could feel him all over her body. After they’d both climaxed once, he had decided to get to know her body. Obi-Wan’s tongue slid over her neck and she moaned, her fingers digging into his hair. “Obi-Wan, I feel like I’m going to melt. Please. I want you inside me.” He moved his hand down and she pushed his arm away, “Wrong tool,” she said. 

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted, readying himself for entry, “Padme?” She looked up at him and he said, “I love you.” He slid inside of her and Padme moaned, her hands moving up to his shoulders.

“I love you too,” she gasped. Despite the intensity of their emotions and the strength of the sensations running through them, the couple made love slowly, wanting their evening together to last forever.

Though she woke happy and feeling satisfied, Padme wished that the morning had not come. She felt content, wrapped in her lover’s arms. Obi-Wan had a tight hold on her. “Let’s pretend it isn’t morning,” Obi-Wan muttered. She smiled and buried her head into his chest, “or reverse time so that it is last night again.”

“I would give anything for that to happen,” she sighed. “I don’t want to get out of this bed, because if I do then it’s all over. Can I just lay here with you forever?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, “I wish. Padme, if I could have an attachment, it would be to you. I swear it.”

“I know,” she forced a grin, “I know that, Obi-Wan, with every fiber of my being. I will feel my heart break a little every time I see you. But I’ll enjoy these memories for the rest of my life.”

“Me too,” he whispered. “How about a shower together? You should make sure that I’m okay physically.”

“Obi-Wan,” she pushed him onto his back and smiled, “I thought last night was our one night together. And that was it.”

“Do you want to turn me down?”

“No,” she admitted, leaning down to kiss him. “But I don’t think, after last night, that we should. You need to check in with Anakin.”

“That’s true,” he sighed. “I was hoping the dream wouldn’t end.”

“I wish it didn’t have to,” she whispered, caressing his cheek, “go see Anakin first. I’m going to get some clothes and then take a shower.”

“Very well,” he sighed. Padme put on her nightgown and then Obi-Wan’s cloak, which had made its way into the room. Now suitably covered, she moved to the door to suddenly feel Obi-Wan’s hand on her shoulder. She turned and was granted a soft, gentle kiss, “Don’t ever doubt my love for you, Padme. It will always be within me.”

“I know that,” she smiled, “just as my love for you is within me,” she leaned up and kissed him back, another gentle, sweet kiss. “You’re the man of my dreams, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you’ll be in them regularly.”

“If that’s the only way I can be with you, then I’ll accept that,” he smiled. Padme left. Obi-Wan put on his pants and boots, before stepping out to see Anakin, who had been coming to check on him.

“Master you’re up? And…you look very healthy. How…”

“We will talk about it later, Anakin. What of the assassin?”

“She committed suicide before we could talk to her. All we know is that she was a bounty hunter. We found a small disc saying that the bounty on Padme’s head was very high and worth it. The only thing of value to tell us where she came from is the dart she shot you with. Master,” Anakin bowed his head, “Padme saved your life. I was just frozen, sitting there scared of losing you. But she…she told R2 your symptoms, she administered the antidote…she took amazingly good care of you. I’m very sorry, Master.”

Obi-Wan was surprised that it had been Padme that had saved his life. He had expected it to be Anakin that had figured out what to do. “Anakin, do you understand why you froze?”

“Yes Master,” he nodded.

“And you’re sorry?”

“I am, Master,” he said, his eyes seeking Obi-Wan’s forgiveness. “I swear, I’ll work harder.”

“I don’t doubt it, Anakin. I forgive you, but your fear of losing me could be what ultimately costs me my life. I want you to meditate on that when you get the chance.”

“Yes Master,” he bowed. “I have fresh clothes for you, Master,” Anakin led Obi-Wan to the living room, handing him a duffle bag, “would you like to take a shower?”

He shook his head, “Padme is taking a shower right now,” he said.

“Master…”

“I know how she feels Anakin. But that doesn’t change the Jedi Code. My feelings, Padme’s feelings…they don’t matter when it comes to Code.”

“Most men would not have your strength of will, Master.”

“I don’t think my position is…”

“Master, Padme is a very attractive woman. And she wants you. That would be enough to send most men to their knees. But not you. You stick to the Code.”

“Not completely,” Obi-Wan said. “We will discuss it later, Anakin. For now we need to figure out who wants Padme dead. We need to trace this bounty hunter back.”

“The dart is at the Temple being analyzed,” Anakin said, “it’s foreign to all that have seen it.”

“That dart is the key, Anakin. I’m certain of it.”

“What do we do now?”

“First, I need a physical. Then we will ask the Council. Padme will just have to come to the Temple with us.”

“First you need a shower,” Anakin said, “go on, Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Obi-Wan sighed and returned to the second bedroom. He could hear the shower running and entered the bathroom, stripping out of his clothing, “Would you like some company, Padme?”

“I think we both know that I would,” she smiled as he pulled the shower curtain aside and joined her, “how was your talk with Anakin?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you saved my life?”

“I didn’t really think about it. I did what I had to, to help you live.”

“After our shower we will go to the Temple. You’ll join us.”

“I will?”

“You will,” he nodded.

“Well if you say so,” she smiled. “You’re very handsome when your hair is wet,” she ran her hands through it, “Let me wash you.” Obi-Wan’s answer was a grin.

After their shower they had dressed and joined Anakin. Padme’s handmaidens had packed her a bag and after Obi-Wan had picked it up, she followed the Jedi out. Anakin led, leaving his master to watch Padme’s butt as she walked. Padme could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on her. She liked him watching her. They climbed into the speeder and took off for the Temple, the droids in tow. Not wanting to leave her alone, Obi-Wan and Anakin debated briefly as to how they should ensure she was safe. Finally they decided that the Temple was the safest place for her and left her in their apartment with the droids. 

Anakin took Obi-Wan for a physical and was shocked to see that he was completely healed. Obi-Wan insisted that they go to the Council for advice rather than discuss the strange turn of events. Anakin obeyed. They entered the Council room to find Master Yoda, alone. “Interesting evening, had you Obi-Wan. Expand into the Force, your powers they did.”

“It wasn’t just me,” Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded, “Senator Amidala, help she did. Alone, she was not.”

“I don’t know how to explain what happened, Master.”

“Explain, you cannot. Listen, you will. Connected, you are. Will it, the Force does. Reasons, unseen they are.”

Anakin remained silent, but was confused. So Padme had helped heal his master? To completely heal him? How was that possible? “Master Yoda, I can’t control…”

“Control feelings, I do not expect of you. Not when thrust them on you, the Force has. Mysterious, the Force is. Purposeful, it is. Always working, it is. Apart of its plan, you two are.”

“So what should I do?”

Yoda closed his eyes, then tilted his head up. After a few seconds he tilted his head down toward the floor, “Answer, I do not know. Meditate on this, we must.”

“And what of Senator Amidala?”

Again Yoda closed his eyes. “Guard her, young Skywalker will. Take her to Naboo in secret, he must. Follow the path of this bounty hunter, you will Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan bowed before him. Anakin followed suit.

“Obi-Wan,” The two Jedi turned as Yoda said one final thing, “Unsure, we both are. Alone in this confusion, you are not. Padme, confused as well. Tell me more about what happened to heal you, you must.” Anakin stood, unsure as his master sat down opposite Master Yoda on the floor, “Join us, young Skywalker.” Anakin sat down next to his master. “Tell us, you will.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “Earlier that day, Padme confessed to me that she loved me. I…I tried to dance around the issue. I was unsuccessful, but I never told her how I felt. She knew anyway, somehow. She asked me to shave my beard off, since I had told her we couldn’t be together physically. I couldn’t deny her that one simple request. So I shaved it off for her. Then that evening…when I woke and saw her standing in front of me in that nightgown I just told her how beautiful she was. And she said thank you. She lay down next to me and held me. I was still pretty cold; she said she just wanted to hold me. She joked that she wouldn’t take advantage of me and I…I said something that if I hadn’t,” Obi-Wan just shook his head. 

“Nothing wrong, did you do,” Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked up at him in surprise. “Continue, young Obi-Wan.”

“I asked her what if I wanted her to. She looked surprised. Then she kissed me and…the fact that my body couldn’t do what I wanted it to be able to do in that moment frustrated me. She asked if I wanted the same thing she did and I responded that I did.”

“Exact words,” Yoda prompted.

“I said I didn’t want to die not knowing what it was like to touch her. To be inside of her, to taste her. And then…I told her that I loved her. I lamented that I couldn’t be with her the way I wanted to and she laid her head next to me and placed her hand on my heart. I laced my fingers with hers and then…this glow started to happen. It was warm too and I could feel my body becoming healthy again. I don’t know what happened, Master Yoda. I really don’t.”

Yoda nodded. Long silence followed. Finally the diminutive master spoke, “Powerful, love is. Understood by Jedi, it is not. Unable to feel it, we push. For with love, attachments follow. What else did you say before you were healed?”

“I told Padme that I could not give her what she wanted. She said that all she had wanted was for me to feel the same for her that she felt for me. Then she proclaimed that…”

“Exact words, must you use,” Yoda commanded.

“She said, ‘If all we can have together is this one night, then I will have to accept that that is all that I will ever get; I don’t have to like that we can’t be intimate, but it’s not sex I want with you Obi-Wan. I just want this physical contact.’ And then she curled up close to me and kissed me and I teased her about not wanting to have sex with me and she said, ‘We both know that making love is what I want; but you can’t give that to me right now. I don’t blame you for that. I just wish I could show you my love in a way other than this,’ And she laced her hand with mine and I was healed and then…Master I…I couldn’t have stopped myself if I had tried by that point. I just wanted her.”

Yoda had lifted his head at Padme’s words. “Padme, it was.”

“What?” Both Jedi, confused, looked up at Master Yoda.

“Willing to spend just one night with you, was Padme. Accept it, she did. For her, more important it was to know that one night you would have together to look back on than to be apart forever. Willing to set you free, she was. Recognize that, the Force did. Reward it, the Force did.”

“So Padme willing to have just one night with me, to cherish for the rest of her life no matter how much being apart would hurt, made the Force heal me?”

“Grant you your wish, the Force did,” Yoda said. “Greedy, neither of you was. Reward that, the Force did.”

“My master’s selfless nature finally paid off,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan moved to chastise Anakin when Master Yoda said, “Indeed it did.”

“What do we do now then, Master?” 

Yoda tilted his head thoughtfully. “Ignore the Force, we cannot. A relationship, we cannot condone. Yet what the Force wants, it appears to be. Willing to not possess you, Padme is. Meditate on this, I must. Do your duties, the two of you must. May the Force be with you,” he bowed his head to them. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood, bowed to Yoda, and left. 

“I will take good care of Padme, Master. I promise you that.”

“I don’t doubt that, Anakin. For my part, I shall first be going to see Dex. I’m sure he’ll know where the dart comes from. From there I’ll figure something out.”

“Padme will want to know what happened last night.”

“I know. I intend to talk to her about it first.” The Jedi returned to their apartment to find Padme looking through photos of Obi-Wan as he grew up.

“You were an adorable baby,” she smiled at him.

“Padme, I need to talk to you about what happened last night; when I was healed,” he led her into his bedroom, leaving Anakin in the living room with the droids alone. The explanation didn’t take long. Padme was surprisingly understanding about it.

“What does this mean for us, Obi-Wan?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know. Master Yoda doesn’t either. He just knows that last night was caused by the Force, and that it is connecting us for some reason.”

Padme stood and moved close to him, “And now Anakin is going to be my sole bodyguard?”

“Yes. I’m going to be tracking down the bounty hunter to protect you.” She nodded. Obi-Wan opened the door to feel Padme’s arms around him. “Padme-”

“Be careful, Obi-Wan. I don’t want you to get hurt on my account.”

“You worry too much,” he said, turning to her and wrapping his arms around her, “you seem very happy.”

“If this is meant to be because the Force wants us to feel this way, then maybe we’ll get to be able to be together again.”

“Padme…”

“I know it’s not a guarantee, Obi-Wan. It is just hope. But I’ll take it anyway.” The Jedi simply nodded. He understood that. He had his own hope for a potential future as well, but he was realistic. He didn’t see the Council changing the code anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Obi-Wan found his old friend Dex at the large alien’s diner. After getting a clue, Obi-Wan returned to see Anakin finishing up packing a bag. “Did you get your clue, Master?”

“I did. I will be traveling to a planet made nearly entirely of water. Are the two of you ready?”

“We are,” Padme nodded. 

“I will take R2 with me,” the droid beeped its approval, “C-3PO will join you. Do not stray from the planet, Anakin. I’ll contact you in a few days. It will be a long journey for me.” Padme watched as Obi-Wan took a duffle bag and the trio, two droids in tow, headed to the ship bay. 

The older Jedi’s ship was ready, “Be safe, Obi-Wan,” Padme said.

“I will,” he smiled at her. “But it is your safety we are concerned about, not our own.” He took her hand, planting a light kiss on the back of it, “Look after my padawan, please.”

“I will,” she smiled. 

“May the Force be with you, Master,” Anakin said as Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit.

“With you as well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
Obi-Wan woke, chained to a large pole. His head was still throbbing. He turned his head as he heard the gates open. Into the stadium came two more prisoners. Silently the Jedi cursed. Not Padme and Anakin. “We came to rescue you, Master,” Anakin announced.

“Splendid job,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Padme was right, you are ungrateful.”

“Did you transmit the message to Coruscant?”

“We did,” he nodded.

“At least there’s that,” Obi-Wan sighed. They turned their heads as a large animal was released into the arena. “Climb, Anakin.”

“What about Padme?”

“She is on top of things,” Obi-Wan responded. Anakin looked up to see the Senator sitting atop her pole. He shook his head, following his master’s lead. Obi-Wan made it up and unfastened his chains. He leaped to Padme’s pole and removed her chains as well, “Are you okay?”

“It’s you I’m worried about,” she said, looking at a large gash on his chest.

“I’m fine, Padme,” he said. “I want you and Anakin to run as soon as you have the chance.” She nodded her understanding. The beast hit the pole, breaking it apart, Obi-Wan landed on his feet, Padme in his arms, “Go,” he said. She and Anakin ran as Obi-Wan picked up the chain that had broken off from the pole. Padme’s last image of Obi-Wan was watching him wrangle the beast. 

Padme looked at the large gash in her back. That would be a large scar. Anakin’s hand had been cut off; now he was in surgery to replace it. Obi-Wan was in a private room with Master Yoda. Padme moved to a small room in the large transport. She sat down on the bed. They were lucky the Jedi had arrived with the clone troopers. There was a knock on the door. She stood to see Obi-Wan open the door and enter the room, closing and locking it behind him, “Are you okay?”

“My wounds are mostly healed,” he answered. “Let me see yours.”

Padme turned and immediately felt Obi-Wan’s hand on her skin. Then she felt warmth emanating from his fingertips. “Obi-Wan? What are…”

“You’re nearly healed,” he said, continuing his work. When he finished he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he mumbled, his hands moving around her waist. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you for healing me.”

“No more talk,” he turned her and leaned down to kiss her. 

Padme pulled away, “Obi-Wan…”

“Master Yoda said that the Force is keeping us close and so long as we can both do our duties, we can be together,” he leaned in and kissed her again.

“Really?” She looked up at him. It sounded too good to be true.

“Really,” he grinned. Padme’s arms locked around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. He maneuvered them to the small cot, Padme winding up on top of him as her hands removed his belt and tunic. Obi-Wan’s hands slid up her shirt, finally pulling it off of her. She removed his pants and then her own, straddling him in her underwear. Obi-Wan removed the last two barriers separating them quickly, his mouth finding hers while his hands pulled her against him, “So, so beautiful.”

“You’re incredibly sexy,” she said, her hands running down his chest. “And all mine,” she added, pushing him down onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Master Yoda asked Padme to join him not long before they were to land on Coruscant, “Connected to him, you are. Unite the two of you, the Force does. Our future, change it does. Save more than your life, Obi-Wan did. Save our future in wrangling in Skywalker’s emotions, he did. A reward, the Force has granted.”

“I don’t understand. What did Anakin’s lust for me have to do with our future?”

“To the Dark Side, Anakin was destined. Saved him, Obi-Wan did. At great personal cost.”

“What cost?”

“Deny his own feelings of you, he had to. Convince Anakin not worth it, were you. Crushed Obi-Wan to speak such ill of you, it did. Forgiveness, he pled for,” Yoda answered. “Feel unworthy of you, he now does. Forgiveness, still he seeks. Yet tell you about this, he does not.”

“I guess that explains why he keeps telling me how beautiful I am.”

“Take Anakin to see his mother, Obi-Wan did. Knew we were against it, he did. Reinforce Anakin’s faith with the Order, Obi-Wan had to. Sacrifice his own future, he did.”

“What do you mean, he sacrificed his own future?”

“Go against the Council, he did. Be promoted to it, unlikely it now is,” Yoda said, “Yet save us all, Obi-Wan did. Tell me what was to come, the Force has. My gratitude, not enough is it.”

Padme suspected that if Yoda could not convey his gratitude to Obi-Wan then their potential future had to be horrendous. That thought both terrified her and made her feel proud of her lover, “So now the Force is giving me to him?”

Yoda shook his head, “Create feelings, the Force cannot. Change them, it cannot. Already, love between you there was. Welcome those feelings, the Force did. Reinforce them, it did. Convince us to permit it, it did.”

“I suppose I should go tell him that I forgive him then,” she said.

Yoda nodded, “Reason I told you, this was. Let go, Obi-Wan should. But fearful of telling you, he is.”

“Thank you Master Yoda. I will talk to him immediately. Thank you for letting us be together.”

“Good man, Obi-Wan is. Deserve happiness, he does. Permit himself it, he does not. Make him, you will. Strong will, you have. To all of us a benefit, it is.”

Padme returned to the small room to see Obi-Wan still asleep. She stripped down and slid into the bed next to him. Immediately he held her tightly against him. She smiled into his embrace and sighed happily. Obi-Wan felt good. 

He woke to Padme lying on top of him, her head on his chest and her arms around his torso. “Padme?”

“You’re awake,” she smiled up at him. “Obi-Wan, Master Yoda told me about how you saved Anakin. You’re a true hero.”

“I’m really not,” he said, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she caressed his cheek gently, “and Obi-Wan, I forgive you.” He frowned at first, but then his eyes widened. He moved to speak and she kissed him, “Master Yoda told me how you turned him off to me. I forgive you for saying anything untrue, rude, or insensitive about me. Obi-Wan, you’re a hero. And you’re an unsung hero, especially in this. But you’ve always been my hero. And I hope, from here on out, that you’ll always be my lover.”

She could see him release some of the tension in his frame and she smiled. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan. And I forgive you for anything and everything you think you need my forgiveness for.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, hugging her. “We’re close to Coruscant. We should get dressed.”

“I checked on Anakin after I talked with Master Yoda. He is still asleep, but he’s healing well, the medi-droids said.”

“That’s reassuring,” he smiled.

“I know you did what you thought was necessary to protect him. I’m glad you did, Obi-Wan. And now, after all of that, you get me.”

“I’m very lucky,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. She got up off of him and she got dressed. Obi-Wan followed suit, and then he pulled her against him, “So does this mean that you’re my girlfriend?”

“Only if you’re my boyfriend,” she grinned. 

Obi-Wan kissed her and nodded in agreement, “That sounds good to me,” he led her out of the room. They went to the medical bay to check on Anakin. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Padme asked the young teen. Anakin nodded. 

“I’m still very sore, but I feel alot better,” Anakin said. “They said I’d only be out of commission for a few weeks. But I have to relearn how to do things with my new hand.”

“We’ll make sure you recover properly,” Obi-Wan said. “At least now you have an excuse for having a messy room,” his eyes were alight with teasing and a grin was slowly spreading on his face.

“And an excellent way to get out of doing the dishes or cooking,” Anakin grinned.

“I’ll make Padme help with that,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin looked up in confusion, “What?”

Padme took Obi-Wan’s hand, “The Force has presented Master Yoda with visions.”

“Of the two of you? But I thought…”

“I don’t understand it completely either,” Obi-Wan admitted. “But so long as Padme and I can do our jobs, we’re permitted to be together.”

“Obi-Wan and I are a test case in changing the code to permit attachments. And Master Yoda seems to think that I can make Obi-Wan loosen up,” she smiled. 

“Well if anyone can do that it would have to be you. Even I can’t make him do more than crack a smile or make the occasional joke.”

“A pity, because the padawan I remember was quite the wiseass,” she teased Obi-Wan.

“Really? You talked back to Qui-Gon?” Anakin had never heard that.

“He did all the time,” Padme said. “I remember thinking how charming Obi-Wan was, even when he was being a sarcastic tool.” Anakin laughed.

“Padme, you’ll have to tell me more. I don’t remember much about Obi-Wan before Qui-Gon’s death.”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that,” she promised. Obi-Wan simply blushed.

Since Anakin was still learning how to use his hand, Padme moved in with the two of them when they returned to Coruscant. She would make them breakfast in the morning, with Obi-Wan making dinner at night. Those were the only 2 meals all three were present for. Anakin had never been popular with the younglings at the Temple but his efforts to protect Obi-Wan, who was beloved by the younglings, endeared them to him. And many of them were fascinated with the mechanical hand Anakin now had. Initially insecure with it, Anakin began to like having it. Learning how to control his strength was difficult, but he would use the training lightsabers with the younglings. They helped him get over his embarrassment at having to relearn how to use a lightsaber and other things. Often he would eat lunch with them, regaling them with tales of his and Obi-Wan’s many adventures and being asked plenty of questions about fighting a Sith. 

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was promoted to Jedi Master. He was denied a seat on the council, on the grounds that he was too young. When a spot were to open up, Obi-Wan would be taking it. He got to spend time with Padme, even taking her on a few dates. The other Jedi at the Temple were told that Obi-Wan was serving as the perfect test case about revising the code since he and Padme had been united in the Force and the Council was unable to deny the will of the Force, which was determined to keep the young couple together. Their relationship was met with no opposition. Obi-Wan was much loved by his fellow Jedi. Since Obi-Wan was now spoken for, Anakin was even more popular with the ladies. Given that Anakin was still a padawan, Obi-Wan was staying at the Temple until Anakin’s hand was under his control. Obi-Wan spent the time off from doing missions by working out and spending time with Padme and Anakin individually, as well as together.

To the surprise of all parties involved, including Anakin himself, Anakin was very supportive of Obi-Wan and Padme’s relationship. He even warned Padme about his master’s obsessive tendencies. “He’s a huge neat freak, Padme. I’m amazed he lets you cook,” Anakin said from his seat at the counter as he watched Padme cook breakfast one morning.

“I am not a neat freak,” Obi-Wan muttered as he exited the bathroom, his hair slightly damp. Padme grinned. She liked sulky Obi-Wan. He was endearing. He opened up the fridge to get the bottle of juice, pouring a couple glasses. He handed one to Anakin, “I think I’ve adapted fairly well.”

“That’s true. When he follows me around it isn’t to pick up after me,” she teased. Obi-Wan pouted and she leaned over to kiss him softly, “I love you.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan muttered, though his eyes were alight with joy.

“How goes working with your hand,” Padme asked Anakin.

“A bit better. I can grip the lightsaber, but when I swing…I’m still having a problem with controlling the strength.”

“Maybe a trip to the medical ward is in order,” Obi-Wan suggested, “once you’re feeling better, Anakin, you can begin your special training for the Trials.”

“I’ve heard you both mention the Trials quite a bit,” Padme said, “what are they exactly?” That was something else that Padme liked about Anakin. He knew quite a bit about the Order, and more specifically about Obi-Wan’s place in it. He would often answer questions that she didn’t feel comfortable asking Obi-Wan about. 

“Usually, Jedi padawans take the Trials. They’re a series of tests which push you to see if you waver.”

“Waver in what way? Like to the Dark Side?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, “the Trials include physical tests, like strength and ability with a lightsaber, but also tests that are more about combining your physical and mental attributes to make decisions. For example,” he continued, seeing Padme’s confused look, “if my beloved master were to take the trials, a situation would probably be created in a training room in which he had to choose between saving you, and only you, or saving an entire planet. If he chose you,” Anakin paused.

“He would fail,” Padme finished, nodding her head in understanding.

“Exactly. I think a few years ago I would have failed terribly, but now I think I have a shot.”

“So it does those types of things. What else?”

“Well there are a few mental tests; Jedi are supposed to seek peace, not violence. The ability to negotiate peace is tested as well.”

“There are a few others; a basic test for knowledge of the Code & the Force for example. And then there are the interviews,” Obi-Wan finished.

“Interviews?”

“With the Council,” Anakin explained, “after completing the tests you are interviewed one-on-one by each Council member.”

“So you’ll have to be interviewed by all of them? That has to take some time.”

“They’re spread out. For example, Day 1 of the Trials could be a meeting with Mace, followed by a lightsaber exercise. The next day could be two mental exercises, followed by yet another council member,” Obi-Wan elaborated.

“How many days do the Trials take?”

“Seven,” Anakin answered. “While I’m taking them I’m not allowed to talk to anyone. My free time is to be spent meditating and resting that week. Even my meals are supposed to be in a special area.”

“He’ll be in his own small apartment. Just a bed, bathroom, and a kitchen to cook his own food.”

“When do you decide if he’s ready?”

“The Council has said to me that they trust my judgment. When I say Anakin is ready, he can begin the Trials. Typically, most apprenticeships last 8-10 years.”

“How long were you with Qui-Gon?”

“9,” Obi-Wan answered. “I was almost too old when he chose me.”

“And Master never went through the Trials.”

“That’s true,” Obi-Wan nodded. “I felt very unprepared at the time.”

“What changed?”

“I was meditating and Qui-Gon came to me. He told me that I could train Anakin, that I could save the galaxy. For me that was alot of pressure, but he said that he had seen in me from the beginning of my apprenticeship with him the potential I had. He hoped to bring it out of me. His words, his faith…it kept me going. And then of course there was you.”

“Me?” Padme placed the food on the plates Obi-Wan had taken down for her, “How did I help? We only talked sparingly via holo-phone after you saved Naboo and my life.”

“Do you remember what you said to me when we were on the ship headed back to Naboo?”

“To be honest, I don’t,” she answered.

“You told me that you trusted me. That I would do my duty to keep you safe, to help your planet; and you thanked me for being strong. And then after Qui-Gon died at the pyre…”

“I remember that,” she smiled, “I told you that you were my hero, and the greatest Jedi I had ever met. I said I would be indebted to you for all the rest of my days.”

“Perhaps I read too much into it,” Obi-Wan said as he accepted his plate from her, “but I looked at it as you saw something in me, something that was strong. It was that strength that I called on when I was in doubt or nervous.” The trio sat down to eat, Padme reaching for Obi-Wan’s hand. He laced their fingers and gave her a smile. 

As Obi-Wan cleared the plates Padme snuck up behind him and bit his ear lightly before whispering, “You weren’t reading too much into it, Obi-Wan. I did see something in you from the start.” He smiled and turned his head to kiss her before taking the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. 

Padme took Anakin to the medical ward while Obi-Wan went to meditate. Padme watched them work on him while Anakin described his problem with gripping things. After a few tweaks, they left. “There’s a youngling lightsaber tournament if you’d like to see it,” Anakin said.

“I’d like that,” she nodded. They headed down to the training rooms. Mace Windu insisted on Padme joining him and Master Yoda. Anakin excused himself to go see if these tweaks had worked.

Padme sat next to Mace, watching the younglings fight. “When are they old enough to become padawans?”

“When they are 14 they may enter the tournament to win a knight’s approval. Most don’t get chosen until they’re 15. If they’re still unchosen by 17 they are shipped off to a farming colony.”

“That’s rough.”

“The way of the Force, it is,” Yoda said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

She enjoyed the tournament. She’d learned much of the Jedi in the past two months that she’d lived here with them. She still had her own apartment that her handmaidens used, but as the Senate was in recess she stayed with Obi-Wan and Anakin. At the end of the month she would head back home for awhile to spend time with her family. Obi-Wan joined the tournament about halfway through. He sat behind her and leaned over to whisper, “Having fun?”

She turned around and grinned, nodding. “This is great to see, the younglings are so adorable.”

Every time Padme grinned, he couldn’t help but smile. Her smile was infectious, “I’m glad. Have you had lunch?”

“I haven’t.”

“Good, I’m taking you out,” he smiled.

“Where are we going?”

“I owe Dex a visit, and he wants to meet you. So we’ll go to his diner.” A gong sounded, signaling the start of battle and Padme turned her attention back to the competition. Obi-Wan sat behind her, a smile on his lips. 

After the tournament Obi-Wan took Padme down to the diner. Dex greeted him with big hug. Padme grinned as Obi-Wan was lifted off of his feet by the alien. “Obi-Wan! And this must be your lovely girlfriend,” Dex sat him down and took Padme’s hand gently, “a pleasure to meet you dear.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she smiled. 

“Do you have a table for us, Dex?” Padme could see the small diner was filled.

“For you, my friend, always,” he led them through to a door and into a small room with just one table, “best table in the house,” he grinned. “I’ll get you two some menus.”

“I know it’s not a refined restaurant,” Obi-Wan started to apologize.

“I like it, Obi-Wan. I ate at enough of those stuffy places when I was queen,” she smiled at him. The Jedi grinned. “I love you, and this place is just fine.”

“The food is great. I first learned about this place when I was a youngling, about 12. Dex had just bought it. We became close.”

“That’s sweet,” she said. Dex arrived with the menus and left again.

“He’d stick around more if he weren’t so busy.”

“Busy is good, right? It means there’s something worth getting here. Now, what do you recommend, Obi-Wan?”

After lunch the couple walked around the city for a bit before returning to the Temple. “I’m going to miss you when you go back to Naboo,” he said. Padme took a hold of his hand, “I’m so used to sleeping with you now.”

“I could spend some nights in my apartment if that would help.”

“No! I mean, I’d rather you were with me while I get the chance.”

“My parents are glad to have me home for a bit. They miss me. And I’ll get to see my nieces.”

“Nieces?”

“My sister Sola has three little girls,” Padme smiled, “I haven’t seen them in almost a year. I can’t wait to see them.” He smiled sadly. He was happy for her, but he would miss her. “They ask about you, you know.” 

He lifted his head, “Oh?”

“They do. They want to know more about you. I think most of them think you’re too good to be true,” she pushed him into the wall, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he leaned down and kissed her gently, “let’s get back to the apartment,” he mumbled, pulling her after him. Padme grinned. 

Once in the apartment she kissed him hungrily as he shut the door. “Padme,” he breathed. She pulled him down to his bedroom and shut the door. He pushed her against it and his mouth moved to her neck. Padme groaned as his hands quickly removed her clothing. She got him undressed in record time and pushed him toward the bed. He fell into it, pulling her on top of him. “I want you,” he breathed, his hands cupping her breasts. Padme arched her back, pushing her chest into him. His hands were amazing. 

“I will really miss this,” she gasped. 

“You could stay,” he mumbled, leaning up to kiss her again. He knew her answer. She was going to spend time with her family. They missed her, and she missed them too. He didn’t want to take that from her. 

Padme ignored his last statement, choosing instead to enjoy their time together. They made love, but her heart wasn’t in it. Obi-Wan could sense that and he stopped, “Obi-Wan? Why’d you stop?”

“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. You should go spend time with your family. I guess I am too good to be true,” he pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. “I…I think I need to meditate.” 

Padme sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, “You are not too good to be true, my love. The fact that you realized that you were being selfish shows just how sweet you are, how thoughtful you are; I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I love you too,” he leaned over and kissed her gently. “I’m still on the boyfriend learning curve,” he muttered. Padme laughed. 

“Well allow me to explain how it works,” she straddled his lap. “At some point, you will have to meet my family. They will love you, love how you treat me, and they’ll approve of you. After that we’re free to do whatever we want.”

“Like?”

“Take our relationship further. But for that, we’d need approval from the Council. We’re a test case, after all,” she kissed him, “I would hate for you to suffer with this erection,” she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him. Obi-Wan groaned as she stroked. Padme knew what he liked. “Obi-Wan, you’re the most perfect man alive. Your humility and modesty make that even clearer. Now, I want you on top of me thrusting into me. I love you,” she kissed him gently, “You’re so handsome, so beautiful, Obi-Wan.”

“Beautiful?”

“You are. It’s like the Force chiseled you from marble. Stand up.” Obi-Wan did as he was told and she stood up, “you have the perfect torso. Not too much muscle, but you’re defined,” her hands ran down his chest, then up to his shoulders, “Broad shoulders, very sexy,” she leaned up and kissed each one, “strong, just like your arms,” her hands ran down his arms, “so strong, Obi-Wan. Such tone,” she ran her hands up his back, “a strong back,” she moved behind him, “and you have an amazing ass.” She squeezed it, “I’ve never understood people that admire asses until I saw yours.” Padme turned back to his front, leaning up to kiss him. She knelt down in front of him. “Your legs are so incredibly defined. Very sexy, Obi-Wan.”

“I try,” he whispered, watching her. 

“And then of course there’s this guy,” she placed her hand around him. “You’re a very nice size. Large and thick, but not too big.” Her mouth moved over him and he groaned as she sucked him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Before Padme left the Separatists started their attack. The Jedi Council appointed Obi-Wan Kenobi to be the General, organizing counter-attacks in what was quickly becoming war. “Travel safely, my love,” he said.

“I will, Obi-Wan. The fighting is on the outer territories. I will be safe. I’m just glad, even if it is war, that you have something to keep you busy while I’m gone. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her, “take care of her, you two,” he looked at the droids. Anakin would be starting the trials soon and had told Padme to take the droids with her, as they would be useful. She had accepted. Her friendship with Anakin was important to her. 

R2D2 beeped at Obi-Wan, while C-3PO bowed and said, “We will, Master Kenobi.” The droids entered the ship, followed by several of her handmaidens. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

“I’ll call you after I get to my parents’ house,” she promised.

“I’ll await the call,” he said. She smiled and kissed him, a deep, tongue-filled kiss.

“Goodbye, lover. I’ll talk to you soon. See you in a few weeks.”

“That’s going to be so long,” he sighed.

“It’ll be over faster than you think,” she smiled.

“I hope so,” he kissed her softly, “now get out of here before I lose my resolve.” She left and he watched her ship take off. With her gone, and Anakin gone to take the Trials, that left him all alone; well, he’d be busy at least. He returned to the Temple.

Padme had spent a week at home when she walked in to see her father watching the news. Seeing that they were covering the war, she sat down. So far Obi-Wan hadn’t been mentioned by the media, but she just wanted to know that he was doing okay. They had last spoken when she’d called to tell him she’d arrived safely. Suddenly a camera was on Obi-Wan, “Turn it up Dad,” she requested. Her father did and her mother & sister entered, curious as to what had Padme’s attention. 

_Here we see the Republic’s lead strategist, General Kenobi. He was, in years past, a part of the Battle of Naboo, and just the other day he successfully prevented and counterattacked a Separatist attack near Geonosis. I’ll say one thing for the Jedi, they certainly do produce some very fine Masters._  
Padme felt herself flush in anger. 

_General Kenobi keeps avoiding our requests for an interview. A shame that Jedi aren’t allowed attachments. I’d love to get my hands on that. Yes, caller from Coruscant, you’re on the air._

_“I just want to say that the Jedi need to repeal that no attachment rule. Hot sexy men like General Kenobi need to be available to the general public, not stuffed up in some temple.” Thank you caller. Caller from Alderaan, you’re on the air._

_“I’ve heard that Jedi are permitted sex, just not relationships. I’d settle for a one night stand with him. That scruff he’s sporting, like he’s too busy to shave? Very sexy.”_

Padme was furious. What was wrong with people? They were in the middle of the war and instead they were focusing on Obi-Wan’s looks and his ineligibility. 

“Are you okay, Padme?”

“That’s my boyfriend they’re all ogling.”

“Well I can’t blame them,” Sola smiled, “he’s hot.”

“He’s taken,” Padme glared.

“Well that’s true,” her mother nodded, “but those women don’t know that. Poor Obi-Wan though. He looked very uncomfortable with all the attention.”

“I need to call him,” Padme moved to the holo-phone and dialed his phone. It was the sixth ring that he answered on.

“I have no comment, and I’m very busy,” Obi-Wan said, not even engaging the holographic image, “so please just leave me alone.”

“Obi-Wan it’s me, Padme.”

“Padme,” he turned on the image, “I miss you.”

She grinned, “I saw the news.” He rolled his eyes. “Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry that you have to endure all of that. It might help if you shave regularly though.”

“I was debating growing the beard out again.”

“You’d just have to shave it again when I returned,” she said, “I like you beardless. Apparently they all think your scruff is intentional.”

‘Then I guess I do need to shave,” he frowned. “Did I mention I miss you?”

She smiled sympathetically, “My poor Jedi. I’m sorry they’re making a big deal out of you, though I have to say I certainly understand falling under your spell.” Obi-Wan looked so tired. Padme decided to stop teasing him, “How are you doing being all alone?”

“Anakin started the trials a few days ago. I miss him. I’d even settle for one of the droids being here right now.”

“I should have left R2 with you,” the droid beeped in the background.

“How is your family?”

“My sister agrees with your fans that you’re hot,” Obi-Wan blushed. 

“I love you, Padme. If I’d known that I would cause all this media attention, I wouldn’t have let you leave.”

Padme laughed, “Well, if I’d known the media sensation a scruffy, sexy Jedi of mine would cause I wouldn’t have left. I’d be attached to your side.”

“Maybe they’ll change their mind?”

“I don’t see this infatuation with you ending anytime soon. You’re a catch, Obi-Wan. I’m just lucky that I caught you.”

“You did save my life,” he pointed out.

“That doesn’t make you fall in love with me.”

“I already was long before that,” he smiled. 

“All this talk just makes me miss you more,” she sighed. “How are the battles going?”

“Good, I have some really good strategies, and excellent Jedi that are following them. And the Force is on our side, which is all the ally we ever need.”

“Are you comfortable with me being gone for another week and a half?”

“Enjoy your time with your family,” he smiled, though Padme could see that it was forced. “I’ll be here when you return. Just don’t plan on staying in your apartment. I like you living here with me.”

“You like having breakfast made for you in the morning,” she teased.

“That too. It’s not as good without you in the kitchen wearing one of my t-shirts and nothing else.” Obi-Wan swallowed at the thought. Why did he taunt himself like that?

“Down boy,” she smiled, “I guess I should let you go. I’ll talk to you soon; I love you.”

“I love you,” he forced a smile before signing off.

“He doesn’t like all the attention. It must be pretty bad if he’s admitting it’s bugging him.”

“You know, Padme, I’ve always wanted to see the Jedi Temple,” her mother said. Padme looked up.

“I’d like to go to Coruscant. We could all stay at your apartment while you stay with Obi-Wan,” Sola offered.

Padme stared at her family before speaking, “It’s alright, it really is.”

“I saw the look in his eyes even as far away as I was. He misses you, Padme. And you can see the stress in his face and his physique. He is so busy, and is so vital to the Republic; I’m sure he’d like a release. You’re his only release, my dear. If we left now, we’d get to Coruscant by 8pm or so.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m all for a vacation,” her father smiled. “Let’s get packing.”

Padme hugged her mother, “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I remember the feeling of being young and in love, Padme. I wouldn’t ever wish to take that from you.”

They arrived on Coruscant at a little before 9. Padme took them to her apartment and left C-3PO with them. She took R2 and Captain Panaka drove her to the Temple, promising to drop her family off tomorrow morning at around 10am for brunch. She’d already arranged for breakfast with Master Yoda, who had promised to give Obi-Wan the morning off. R2 unlocked the door and she entered, letting the droid enter as well. Obi-Wan, it turned out, wasn’t home yet. “Oh Obi-Wan,” she sighed, placing her bag on his bed and taking her things out, placing them where they all belonged. “You should be home by now,” she went to the kitchen to cook. She was hungry; she hadn’t eaten on the ship. Obi-Wan came home and thought he was hallucinating. Padme was in his kitchen, cooking.

“Padme?”

She looked up and grinned, “Obi-Wan!” She ran and hugged him. He lifted her into his arms and squeezed her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” she said simply. “It was actually my parents’ idea. They’re all staying at my apartment, and I came back. I think you need comfort and maybe something else, both of which I am more than happy to offer my services providing.”

“Dinner smells amazing,” he said. He wanted to say more, but it had been a long day and he was tired.

“I made enough for two, now go sit. I’ve taken care of everything.” He did as told, letting her serve him. 

Obi-Wan still couldn’t believe Padme was in his apartment, but after dinner she kissed him and he realized he wasn’t hallucinating after all. She really was there. He placed the dishes in the sink and pulled Padme to their bedroom, “I love you,” he said. 

“You need to shower, and shave,” she ran her hand over his cheek, “then I’ll give you a massage.”

“Yes dear,” he whispered, kissing her sweetly.

After his shower he shaved. Once that was taken care of, Obi-Wan lay down on the bed, face down. Padme’s offer of a massage sounded heavenly. Padme, finished with the dishes, walked in and smiled. There was her godly, sexy lover lying nude on the bed. She stripped down and took out some massage oil. She straddled him and squeezed the oil onto his back. “Cold!” he tensed.

“It won’t be for long,” she whispered, beginning to rub it in. The oil began to warm under her fingers as she rubbed it in, her hands massaging expertly his knots of tension. He groaned underneath her, “Does it feel good?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Good. Tomorrow morning you are off and we’re having brunch with my family.”

“Master Yoda…”

“I already asked him to give you the morning off. I said you were working too hard, which is true,” she explained.

Obi-Wan shifted, turning underneath her, “I’ve missed you so much, Padme,” he said.

“Show me,” she leaned down and kissed him.

Morning broke to find the couple intertwined, Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped tightly around Padme’s petite frame. She sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. Obi-Wan woke, blinking a few times before remembering what had happened last night. He stretched and snuggled up against her. “Good morning,” he mumbled, kissing her on the top of her head. “You look so good nude,” he growled. 

Padme grinned, leaning up to kiss him, “I’ve missed this even more than I thought I would.”

“I missed you more than I should,” he responded. “I think I need to work on that.”

“Did I distract you from meditation?”

“No, actually the Force seemed to pull you to the forefront of my mind.”

“Then you were meant to be thinking about me,” she kissed him again, “Now I need a shower, and then I need to make brunch to feed you and my family.”

“That’s right, you want me to meet your family,” he said.

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course! How could I not be?”

“They will love you, just like I do,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “You worry too much, Obi-Wan.”

“I do not,” he mumbled, “I just think that meeting the love of my life’s family is slightly terrifying.”

She shifted so that they were at eye level, “Are you really that scared?”

“A little,” he admitted. 

“Obi-Wan, it was their idea to come here. They wanted us to be together. You’re worrying for no reason, my love,” she kissed him, “do you want to cuddle, or make love?”

“I just want to hold you,” he said, squeezing her against him.

“That sounds perfect to me.”

“Or you could get up and make some toast and tea, looking all sexy in my t-shirt,” he said, his eyes lighting up. She loved Obi-Wan; never had she expected him to be so mischievous before their relationship had begun. She’d learned early on that he was quite the tease. She liked that he was playful around her. He’d even, according to Mace, loosened up in the months since they’d begun their relationship. 

“Well, I think tea would be nice,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “Where’d you toss your shirt?”

“Hamper,” he said, his head tilting toward the closet. She got up and put it on, along with her panties. He watched her walk out to the living room. Obi-Wan waited a few minutes before getting up, putting on a pair of boxers. He walked around to the kitchen. Padme was bent over, getting out the teapot. “I like this view,” he grinned.

“You moved the teapot,” she said, finally pulling it out and straightening up.

“Well I did just get an amazing view because of it,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “you’re so sexy,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she said, relaxing into his embrace. She looked up at the clock. It said 8:58. “We only have another hour alone.”

“I could help you cook breakfast,” he offered.

“I like that,” she moved to the sink, Obi-Wan moving with her as he refused to loosen his hold, “are you going to hold onto me all morning?”

“Maybe,” he grinned.

“I approve of you doing so,” she grinned. She placed the pot on the stove and turned it on, “I’m thinking we’ll have some tea and get dressed, then start cooking?”

“Sounds good to me,” he smiled. Waiting for the water to boil, she leaned over and kissed him hungrily. Obi-Wan placed her up on the counter and deepened the kiss, his hands running up and down her thighs.

Padme’s hands dug into his hair. “I love you,” she whispered as Obi-Wan’s mouth moved to her neck, sucking on her favorite spot, “Oh Obi-Wan!” The water for their tea was done sooner than she would have liked. She reached over and turned the stove off. Obi-Wan did not stop sucking on her neck, nor did she want him to. The things he could do to her body…

They were brought out of their makeout session when they heard a knock on the door. Padme, with his t-shirt pushed up so that he could access her breasts, froze. Obi-Wan’s head jerked up. “Oops,” he said. 

“I think time got away from us,” she smiled at him. 

“Just a bit,” he helped her down off the counter. She adjusted the shirt. At least it covered her. Fortunately it was just her family. 

She opened the door to see her parents, sister & brother-in-law, nieces, and Masters Yoda & Windu, “Invite us, they did,” Yoda said. Padme didn’t need a mirror to know that her face was beet red. And hers wasn’t the only one. She could see Obi-Wan’s face was as well. 

“Come in, please. Sorry, we lost track of time.”

“Understandable after a week apart, I think,” Mace grinned at Obi-Wan’s face. “My friend, if your face were any redder I’d suspect you were the Sith you killed on Naboo.”

Padme grinned despite her embarrassment. Everyone entered the apartment. “Family, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi, general, and sex symbol.” Mace laughed at the last part, and Yoda smirked.

“Letters, we have been receiving. Requests to permit Obi-Wan to date, we have many of.”

If Obi-Wan could have turned any redder, he would have. “I’m gonna go get dressed,” he said, “be right back.”

“He’s very shy,” Sola said after he had left, “although given what I think you were doing, he has every right to be embarrassed.”

“We only made out,” she rolled her eyes. “Obi-Wan is so structured, it’s nice to break him out of his routine every once in awhile.”

“Temple tour, we can take your family on.”

“That would be wonderful! Thank you, Master Yoda. And thank you, Mace,” she said. Mace smiled at her, “Now I’m going to get some clothes on, and then we’ll get into the kitchen and get things going for you all.”

Mace and Yoda left with her family to show them around while Padme went to the bedroom, “Obi-Wan? Mace and Yoda took them on a tour.”

“That’ll buy us half an hour,” he said.

“First we’re taking a shower,” she took his hand and pulled her into the bathroom. “We can take a quick one.” He nodded to himself and turned the shower on, leaning down to kiss her, “I’m sorry if you were embarrassed,” she said. 

“I’m the one that started the kissing,” he said, his cheeks returning to their usual color. They showered quickly, then got dressed. Padme led him to the kitchen, starting up some pancake batter while Obi-Wan sliced some bacon. Padme had to admit, Obi-Wan could cook. He was so good at it. She liked it when he would cook dinner just for her. As the bacon started cooking Obi-Wan cracked some eggs, whisking away.

“Omelets?”

“Mace likes cheese omelets,” Obi-Wan explained.

“What about Yoda?”

“He prefers herbal omelets. I figured I’d toss some thyme and sage into one.”

“My nieces like scrambled eggs.”

“That’s just because they haven’t had a Kenobi omelet; neither have you, so no judging.” He had a point. She always made breakfast, he always made dinner. They never alternated, because it worked out so well for Obi-Wan. Since Obi-Wan would be monopolizing the stove when it came to the omelets, Padme set the table and made toast, squeezed fresh juice, and pulled out the butter and jelly as well as putting the pot on for tea. Padme got the door when they all returned. Padme returned to watch him make the omelets. He clearly had mastered that art.

“Very smooth,” she admired.

He grinned and turned his head to kiss her, “I love you,” he smiled.

“I love you too,” she took Yoda & Mace’s omelets to the table. Obi-Wan moved fast, making 9 more omelets, moving for Padme to get the bacon and the tea water. They sat down to breakfast, next to each other. Mace sat next to Obi-Wan, and on Padme’s side was her mother. 

Padme took a bite of her omelet and she turned to look at Obi-Wan. Leave it to him. “What?” He asked her.

She swallowed, “That’s the best omelet I’ve ever tasted in my life, Obi-Wan. I was not aware you were so accomplished at breakfast.”

“Favorite meal of his it has always been,” Yoda said, enjoying his own omelet, “make it well, he is very good at.”

“If I knew you could cook like this I would have let you cook breakfast,” she said.

“You’ve eaten his cooking before, right?” Mace asked.

“Yes, but usually he cooks dinner.”

“Ah,” he and Yoda nodded. Padme shook her head. Sometimes she just didn’t understand the Jedi.

“I love you,” she kissed him sweetly, “and I want breakfast in bed some point in the near future.”

“I can arrange for that,” he nodded. Obi-Wan resumed his breakfast.

Breakfast was typically a quiet affair, but not with Padme’s family. Her nieces in particular raved about the Temple. “But for some reason, Masters Yoda and Windu wouldn’t take us to one room.”

“Which one?” Padme asked.

“The Room of a Thousand Fountains,” Mace answered. “I think Obi-Wan should take the rest of the day off, take you all there. It’s his favorite room, and he might quite possibly know more about it than anyone else in the entire Temple.”

“Really, Mace,” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“That’s not a place you can just drop in on, Obi-Wan,” Mace said.

“Enjoy that room, Padme does,” Yoda added, “her family, like it too they will. Extra swimsuits, have do we.”

“Sounds like the rest of my day has been plotted already,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Order you to do it, we could. Merely request, we did.”

Padme laughed, “It’ll be fun to spend the day in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan, you’ve only taken me swimming there once.”

“Natural water slides, there are,” Yoda said, “Busy studying, the younglings are. No one to compete with would there be.”

“Water slides?” She looked at Obi-Wan.

“The younglings are always on them, so getting a shot at them isn’t as easy. Plus there’s alot of climbing to get up to them.”

“Sounds like fun,” she smiled.

“They are,” both he and Mace nodded. 

“So after this brunch we’ll go down to the Fountains?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “We will.” 

“Yay!” Her nieces cheered. Obi-Wan smiled. 

Finally Obi-Wan spoke what had been bugging him since this morning, “I’m sorry for our states of undress this morning.”

“I was once young and in love too, Master Kenobi,” Padme’s mother smiled, “think nothing of it. I remember the joy of being with your lover after being away for awhile.”

He blushed at the use of his title. No one, aside from Anakin, called him master. Let alone in acknowledgement of his new title. “Call me Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Very well,” she smiled warmly at him. 

Padme took her lover’s hand and kissed his cheek, whispering, “I love you.” He smiled at her when she pulled away. “It’s a good thing reporters aren’t allowed inside the Temple. Or else poor Obi-Wan’s bare chest would be all over the media.”

“Scandal, it would create,” Yoda smirked. 

“Master, I think you enjoy giving me a hard time,” Obi-Wan said to Yoda.

“Humor, good to have it is,” was the little master’s response. With everyone done eating the little girls began begging to go to the Fountains.

“Very well then, let’s go,” Padme smiled. Obi-Wan and Padme moved to pick up the dishes but Master Yoda stopped them.

“Take care of it, I will. Go to the Fountains, you should. Take Mace, a good idea it is.”

“Me?”

“Go, you should,” Yoda said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Obi-Wan and Mace took them all down to the Fountains. The two men opened the doors and the faces of Padme’s family were all faces of surprise. After leading them around for a bit they got to the changing rooms, “Go on and get changed. There are extra bathing suits for people to wear,” Obi-Wan said. Padme, having been there before, knew where they were kept. She pulled Obi-Wan to her and kissed him, “Change quickly,” he mumbled.

“Yes sir,” she grinned, walking into the ladies’ changing room.

Once Obi-Wan was changed he exited. He was fast. Padme joined him, “They’re all still changing.”

“Come on, “I’ll take you to the waterslides,” he took her hand and pulled her after him. They went to one of the larger lakes where the waterfalls dropped into.

“So why the waterslides?”

“Well, initially it was for the younglings. But the padawans wanted something a little higher, so they created something taller. And then on a dare myself and another Knight created these. Sometimes fun is the best way to relax.”

“So where are they?”

“This way,” he slid into the water and she joined him, following him up to a large outcropping of rock. She followed as he climbed up a rock wall and out onto a large slab. A waterfall above their heads served as the water flow to slide down. 

“This is quite a drop,” she said.

“There’s one that goes up even higher. You can climb through brush and everything. That one I created on my own. This one was more of a joint collaboration.”

“So who goes first?”

“Up to you,” he smiled. She heard her nieces and her family. “Mace brought them here. Today will be a blast. The slides are all hidden. The Council moved the brush to hide them, which we thought made them even more exciting.” Padme kissed him sweetly. “I’ll go first, if you like.”

“Good idea,” she nodded. Obi-Wan moved to the edge of the slab and with a grin he slid down. She watched him until she couldn’t anymore, then took a deep breath and followed him, lying down before sliding down.

Obi-Wan landed in the water with a splash, followed by applause from his onlookers. He smiled and bowed his head before turning. Padme came down not long after and he swam to her, “Well?”

“That was amazing,” she kissed him. He growled into the kiss and she had to pull away, “Tonight I don’t think we’re sleeping.”

“I’m okay with that,” he mumbled. Padme kissed him again.

“Obi-Wan, you should show them all the other slide,” Mace said.

“That one is much better,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright, this one you have to follow me.” Padme’s family all entered the water, following Obi-Wan as he swam behind the largest waterfall in the entire room. He climbed up into a cave and helped Padme up, then lifted the little girls out of the water. He moved on, leading them up to a small clearing. Once everyone was with them, Obi-Wan led them through the brush and up a trail. Eventually they reached the top. Padme realized for the first time that they were so high up that the ceiling of the atrium was above them. 

“You made this?”

“The Force moves in mysterious ways,” he shrugged. Padme shook her head. 

“He had help,” Mace spoke up, “from the two friends he was closest to- Jerex Zatoq and Aayla Secura. Both are Jedi Knights now. Well, Aayla became a Jedi Master not long after Obi-Wan.”

“I haven’t met them why?”

“You will,” he smiled. “You’d like them.”

“They bring out his playful side,” Mace added. 

“Ladies first,” he smiled, “and lay down. There’s a leaf about halfway down that’ll smack you in the face otherwise.” Padme did as she was told and slid down. 

Obi-Wan followed her. She kissed him when he landed, “That was even better. I love you,” she kissed him again, this time with tongue. Obi-Wan moaned and slid his arms around her waist.

“I love you too,” he breathed. They heard a shout and turned to see Padme’s father come sliding down the pool. Padme grinned and cheered for her family as they came down. Mace ended the line, coming down face first. “Do you want me?”

“More than anything right now,” she whispered. “Why do we feel so strong?”

“Because we were apart for so long. I don’t know what’s coming up, but I feel like the Force wants you with me.”

“Given how much we have sex…”

“Perhaps the Force wants a pregnancy,” Mace said. Padme jumped, but Obi-Wan trapped her in his embrace. Mace had moved close before speaking. “Master Yoda and I noticed that Obi-Wan seemed to really miss you, which seemed odd. Not that he missed you, but that it seemed to affect him so strongly.”

“So you think the Force is increasing our lust for one another to produce a child?”

“It makes sense,” Padme said, “I haven’t slept well this entire past week until last night when I returned to you.”

“Makes it hard to spend time with your family.”

“They’re having fun,” Mace said, “and they understand that your relationship is beyond your control.”

“Mace, if we’re going to have a child…”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, my friend,” Mace said. “I’m going back up to the water slide. See you in a bit.”

“What should we do?”

“Play with your family,” he smiled. “And I will naturally show off.”

“I love it when your hair is wet,” she ran her hands through his hair, “alright, go show off.”

True to his word, Obi-Wan did backflips into the water. She admired him, “You’re sexy,” she smiled and kissed him. 

“I try,” he teased. 

Padme pushed him away, “Let’s go up on that really large waterslide again.”

“Sure,” he said, following her. 

Padme was thrilled. Finally her lover had loosened up. They went to Dex’s diner for dinner, Obi-Wan calling ahead to tell him. Her family had warmed considerably to Obi-Wan. Her nieces in particular; they were practically hanging off of him. They insisted on sitting next to him, fighting over who would get to sit on either side of him. Padme had settled the debate, “I’m sitting next to him, girls.”

“But Aunt Padme!”

“He’s my boyfriend,” she took his hand, “I’m going to sit next to him.”

“Saved by the queen,” he whispered. Padme blushed and kissed him.

Dinner proved to be quite good, though Obi-Wan and Padme knew that already. Dex didn’t tease Obi-Wan this time, though he did pay them extra attention. After dinner, the young couple returned to the Temple while her family returned to her apartments. “I want you,” he said. 

“I want you too,” she pulled him against her and kissed him hungrily, “let’s go to bed, Obi-Wan. I need to mark my territory.” He simply smiled and picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom. Padme undressed slowly, letting him watch her. She moved seductively as she walked toward him, “you’re so handsome.”

“And you’re the most beautiful woman in the galaxy,” he kissed her and their conversation for the night was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Padme’s next few days were spent both with her family, and with Obi-Wan. She was glad. He was busy planning battle strategies, so aside from joining her family for dinner and the occasional lunch he wasn’t around much. She was okay with that, surprisingly. She liked getting some time with just her family. And they loved being around the Temple. One morning she woke alone and sat up. He never left early. Just as she was about to get up he came into the room, a tray in his hands, “Breakfast in bed for you, my queen,” he smiled.

“Obi-Wan…”

“You wanted breakfast in bed, today I thought I’d make it for you.”

“And my family is leaving today.”

“So I had a second reason,” he smirked, setting the tray down and leaning over to kiss her, “good morning, my love.”

“It’s starting out that way,” she smiled. “You’re too sweet sometimes, you know that?”

“Just trying to be a good boyfriend,” he shrugged. Padme took a sip of her tea and he exited the bedroom.

“My love, get back here.”

He came in with a plate for himself, “I have to eat too,” he teased, sitting next to her on the bed.

“Thank you,” she laid her head on his shoulder as she cut into her omelet, “this is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he smiled. 

They ate together, then she moved her tray aside and straddled her lover, “Obi-Wan, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She kissed him and he groaned into it, pulling her close to him, “I need a shower,” she whispered.

“Allow me to make sure you get properly clean,” his eyes lit up and Padme grinned, pulling him from the bed.

Anakin arrived shortly before lunch, looking oddly refreshed and rejuvenated. “Anakin?” Padme stood, “how did the Trials go?”

“Very well,” he smiled, “I feel pretty good about it. I presume my master is in a meeting about me right now.”

“The Council summoned him,” Padme said. Obi-Wan was still gone, leaving Padme with her family. Padme introduced them to Anakin, “he’s been gone a long time.”

“I’m sure he’s got alot to go over with them. I don’t really know how long it takes to reveal my results.”

Padme and her family got ready for their last dinner together. Master Yoda had invited them to join himself and Mace a few days ago, and they had accepted. She still hadn’t heard back from Obi-Wan. They entered the meeting area-turned dining room to find Mace and Master Yoda, alone. Padme hid her disappointment. She’d hoped Obi-Wan would be there. Her family sat down at the table, but Padme couldn’t. She was too impatient. “Sit, you should,” Yoda scolded her, “special guest, soon arrive they do.”

“Special guest?”

“Another master who sits on the Council,” Mace said, nodding to her to sit down. 

She didn’t ask about her lover. She didn’t want them to take it the wrong way. Padme sat down and finally the door opened. She looked almost reluctantly and her eyes widened. Obi-Wan walked into the room. She could see his eyes searching for her and when he found her he smiled. Padme fought the urge to run to him, instead letting Obi-Wan move toward her. He kissed her sweetly, “Hello my love.”

“But they said…” Her eyes widened in understanding.

“Anakin is now a Jedi Knight, and I have been promoted to the Jedi Council,” he smiled. Padme got up and hugged him. “I’ll be here more now, Padme,” he whispered, “we’ll have more mornings together.”

“I’ve missed you today so much,” she squeezed him, “now sit next to me.”

“Of course,” he smiled, “I’m sorry I was gone so long without telling you what was going on. It was a very long process.”

“News, you have for her,” Yoda said.

“You should tell her Obi-Wan,” Mace grinned.

“News?” She looked up at him curiously.

Obi-Wan’s smile grew, “Today the Council voted unanimously to remove us from probation,” he elaborated, “Padme, we’re free to be together now. And,” he held her close, “the attachment rule for the Jedi has been removed. In its place is a cautionary warning to not let your emotions rule over you, and to understand that you must separate family from the Jedi.”

Padme kissed him, with effort to not lose herself in a deep kiss with him, “Obi-Wan,” she smiled, “that’s wonderful.”

“It gets better,” he whispered. “Padme, I want you to live with me. Permanently. None of this back and forth or having two apartments even though the majority of your time is spent with me; I want you to be there with me.”

“I would love to,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Great,” he grinned, “there’s something else, but I need to tell you in private.”

“Use that room, you may,” Yoda said. Obi-Wan and Padme exited to a side room.

“What is it?”

Obi-Wan took her hands in his and kneeled down, “Padme…I don’t want you to just be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife. I want that symbol of ownership over you, and for you to have it over me.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“Padme Naberrié Amidala, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She kneeled down and kissed him. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. She moaned and held him against her. The things he could do with his tongue…but more than that, she had always hoped that they would be able to be together like any other couple. Both of their lives required such structure, such professionalism…Padme was so thrilled that her dream, her hope, had become a reality. 

“I-I know that people tend to buy rings, but I wanted to do something different, something that I knew you would wear.” He pulled out a box, “Jar-Jar and Anakin helped me get the pieces I needed.” Padme opened it to reveal a necklace. There were gold and silver strands interwoven, and dangling at the center was a beautiful tear-drop diamond. “I’ve never seen you wear a ring in the entire time I’ve known you.”

“Were it from you, I would wear it proudly,” she smiled, “but this is even better, Obi-Wan. The silver is from Naboo?”

“It’s platinum,” he removed it from the box and stood to put it on her. “From the Gungans of Naboo. The diamond I found when I was seventeen, I hand carved it myself when I decided to give it to you.”

“And the gold?”

“The gold is from Coruscant. Anakin helped me find it. Look at the diamond, my love.” 

Engraved in it were his initials, as well as hers. Or at least, what hers would become. OWKPNK. She grinned and kissed him, “it’s beautiful, Obi-Wan.”

“Just like the woman who is wearing it,” his eyes twinkled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. “I love you, Padme.”

“I love you too,” she let the tears fall only a few times before getting control back. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“You’re welcome,” he kissed her again, “are you okay to join your family again?”

“I think so,” she sighed, “alot has happened today. But all good things.”

“I’m sure your family is eager to know what else I had to tell you.”

“I think so too,” she kissed him sweetly, “later my mouth isn’t leaving yours.”

“I like that,” he opened the door and let her lead, though she pulled him after her.

They sat down before she finally said, “Obi-Wan just proposed to me,” she smiled up at him, “and I of course said yes.”

“Knew that we did,” Master Yoda smiled, “good for him, you are. Good for you, he is.”

“Thank you Master,” Obi-Wan bowed his head to the diminutive Jedi.

“So now we have to plan a wedding. We must insist that it take place on Naboo,” her mother said.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan nodded. “I am happy to acquiesce to that.” 

“I trust we can use the holo-phone to plot everything?”

“We’ll help however much we can,” her sister promised. Dinner was served and everyone began to eat, talk about the wedding continuing. 

After dinner Padme went for a walk through the Fountains with her mother and sister while Obi-Wan and Anakin loaded her family’s ship. “I’ll miss all of you.”

“Since you’re going to marry Obi-Wan, you won’t be home often will you?”

“I can’t anyway. My position as Senator….”

“We understand,” her mother nodded. “He makes you happy, Padme. I don’t expect you to change your path in life because we want you closer to home. I want you to be happy, and Obi-Wan takes very good care of you.”

“He does,” she grinned. 

“You even mention his name and you light up,” Sola teased, “I can’t wait to plan your wedding.”

“Don’t go overboard,” Padme warned.

“Of course not,” she promised. 

“We don’t want to get married right away. And with this war going on…we really can’t. So let’s wait until after. But non-time relative things you can plan,” Padme said. She saw Obi-Wan and sighed. The ship was ready. “I’ll miss you all,” she hugged her mom.

“We’ll miss you too, Padme. Take care of yourself. Obi-Wan, take care of my daughter.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “I promise to make sure she doesn’t immerse herself in work.”

“Good, because my sister puts duty to others before duty to herself.”

“Not unlike my fiancée,” she pointed out to Obi-Wan. The Jedi just smirked. Obi-Wan and Padme walked them to their ship. She hugged her family goodbye. 

Anakin was packing up his own things when they returned to Obi-Wan’s apartment. “Did they find you your own place?”

“They did,” Anakin nodded.

“Congratulations Anakin,” she hugged him, “I’m very proud and happy for you.”

“Thanks Padme. They’re giving me a few days off to relax and get adjusted, then I’m going to the Council for my first assignment.”

“I look forward to giving it to you,” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Did she say yes?”

“I did say yes,” Padme answered for Obi-Wan, “he’s a wonderful Jedi.”

“I’m really glad I got over you, Padme. Otherwise I’d be jealous.”

“I’m glad you did too, Anakin. You’re like a little brother to me.” She felt Obi-Wan wrap his arms around her and smiled, “If you’ll excuse us, we have something to celebrate.”

“Of course. Congratulations to you, Master.”

“Thank you, Anakin. I look forward to your future.” Anakin grinned. Life was good. Obi-Wan had Padme, who was deeply in love with him and he with her, and finally Anakin was what he’d dreamed of being. A Jedi Knight. Someday, maybe, even a master. He owed Obi-Wan his life. Obi-Wan had stood toe-to-toe with the Council on his behalf, sacrificing his own future to cement Anakin’s. He had broken the young man down while still instilling in him faith in Obi-Wan, and respect toward the Order. He had even turned him off of his lust for Padme, a woman Anakin had always known that Obi-Wan respected and admired. 

Truthfully, Anakin had known that what Obi-Wan was doing when he’d berated Anakin for his desires toward Padme and belittled her as he had was to turn the young Jedi’s heart off. It was not Obi-Wan’s words, but his actions that had helped Anakin to overcome the teenage lust. He knew that despite Obi-Wan’s words the older Jedi still respected her. And that it hurt him to speak ill of a woman he counted as a friend, as a confidant. 

Realizing the lengths that Obi-Wan was willing to go to just to keep Anakin on the side of the Light, Anakin had put even more effort into learning how to control his emotions. And when Anakin had had the vision of his mother’s death, Obi-Wan had taken him to Tatooine just to assure the teen, knowing full well that the wrath of the Jedi Council would come down on him. Anakin remembered hearing them scold Obi-Wan, threatening to oust him from the Order. Anakin had never seen Master Yoda or Master Windu so angry before. 

Finally realizing how much Obi-Wan had risked, had sacrificed for him, made Anakin work harder, focus even more, and become a true, noble Jedi just as his master was. He had the best Jedi master; all the padawans had expressed their jealousy of Anakin at one time or another. Obi-Wan was admired, respected, even loved by all his fellow Jedi. For his fellow padawans, Obi-Wan was practically a legend. They all wanted to be his apprentice, but only Anakin held that honor. And they had seen him as undeserving of the great man. Anakin knew that he had to step it up, but he also knew that he never wanted his master to regret not choosing another. 

Becoming a true Jedi was the only gift he could give to his master, and one that he knew meant more than anything. Seeing that twinkle of pride in his master’s eyes earlier that day when he himself had knighted Anakin had sent Anakin’s heart soaring. He had done it. And Obi-Wan had allowed the one emotion he never showed, pride, to show in that moment. Obi-Wan was the definition of humble, generally. But that afternoon he had been proud of his padawan. For Anakin, there was no greater reward. Well, except for becoming a Jedi Knight. He finished packing up and handed C-3PO a few of his boxes. The droid followed him to his new apartment. On the second trip Anakin looked around his old room. Obi-Wan had been a father and a brother, a mentor and a friend…he was in Anakin’s estimation possibly one of the very best Jedi Masters, if not the best. He was lucky, getting to have Obi-Wan be his master. He looked at R2D2. “Stay here, R2. I want you to stay with my master. I think he’ll find you quite useful,” Anakin placed his hand on the droid, “thank you for helping me as you have. I hope you help him just as much.” R2 beeped his understanding and Anakin left the apartment for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

Padme looked up at her fiancée. Obi-Wan, when sleeping, was so adorable. He looked so calm, so happy right now. She snuggled closer to him and placed her head in her usual spot. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled. She had managed to somehow get everything she wanted. Her career, Obi-Wan, her parents’ approval…everything seemed pretty good right now. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

She woke before he did. Padme slid out of his embrace carefully and put on his t-shirt, then exited to the living room. R2 beeped and she nearly jumped. “R2,” she sighed, “you scared me. Anakin left you here?” R2 beeped again and she smiled. That was thoughtful of Anakin. She patted the droid’s head and continued on to the kitchen. She put on a pot for tea and heated up a pan to fry some bacon. Padme opened up the fridge to get out the bacon. Obi-Wan was going to be very busy today, being the Republic’s General as he was. She wanted to send him off with a good breakfast. She pulled out some butter and flour and started making pancake batter. 

He woke to the smell of frying bacon. He grinned. Padme in the kitchen was always a pleasant sight. Obi-Wan got up, sliding on a pair of boxers and walking out to the living room. Padme’s back was turned, so he seized the opportunity to get behind her, no small feat given the kitchen’s layout. “Sexy,” he growled as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“You have no idea,” she pulled away and poured the batter in the pan. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and lowered his hands. She wasn’t wearing underwear. The Jedi growled deeply and leaned in to whisper, “I like this surprise.”

“I thought you would,” she grinned. He ground his hips into her, “Obi-Wan, you have an early morning.”

“I know, but I’m willing to forgo breakfast right now.”

“I’m not,” she gently scolded, flipping the pancakes, “get out some plates, please.”

“Could we shower together?”

She smiled at the hopeful lilt of his voice. “Of course we can,” she promised, “I was thinking this could be eaten in bed anyway.”

“I really like that idea,” he grinned, leaning forward to kiss her neck gently, “I’ll get the plates.”

After loading up the plates with food, the couple moved to the bedroom, Obi-Wan admiring Padme’s ass as she walked ahead of him. “Obi-Wan, I know you think I’m attractive but all this attention makes me want to blush.”

“You’re so beautiful, Padme.” She just smiled and sat her plate on the nightstand, coaxing him into the bed. Obi-Wan did not need to be told twice. She fed him and they kissed lazily. It might be only seven in the morning, but Obi-Wan felt wide awake. “My meeting is at nine.”

“I know, and we now have some free time after we eat,” she took a bite for herself. “Which is good, because you’re not the only one who feels frisky.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss her, “We need to eat first, my love.”

“Yes dear,” he sighed, but took a bite of food. He was hungry, after all. 

As soon as they were finished eating, she straddled him and kissed him hungrily. He growled into it and his hands moved to her thighs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, his mouth moving to her neck as his hands pushed up the shirt to reveal her breasts. Obi-Wan shifted, lowering his mouth to her breasts as he helped her pull it over her head.

“Your mouth is too good,” she gasped.

“I’m not sorry for that,” he responded, pushing her down onto the bed and continuing his oral assault of her body. 

She dug her hand into his hair, “I’m not either,” she whispered before moaning.

After finally sending Obi-Wan on his way, Padme slid into her senatorial robes and walked down to a waiting Captain Panaka, “Good morning milady,” he said.

“Good morning Captain. How was your vacation?”

“Enjoyable. Yourself?”

“My family met Obi-Wan, Anakin became a Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan now sits on the Jedi Council. All in all, I’d say very busy.”

“I’m sure you haven’t noticed, milady, but your relationship with Obi-Wan has become page one news,” he handed her a Coruscant newspaper. A photo of her with Obi-Wan in front of her apartment building as they were walking in together to pick up her family for dinner was splashed above the fold. Over it were the words, “Secret Jedi Love Affair?” Padme tossed it aside, “I thought you’d like to know. They’re only making a big deal of it because they’ve decided he’s the sex symbol of the war.”

“My poor Obi-Wan,” she sighed, “they make it sound like we’re breaking the rules. Obi-Wan is the definition of noble, Captain. He would never break the Code, not even for me. They all have such juvenile imaginations.”

“My wife says it’s the romantic appeal; you know, man risks everything to be with the woman he loves? She says that’s why they’re obsessing about it.”

Padme just shook her head. It was so absurd. “These people have clearly never met Obi-Wan. He is 100% real. There is no hidden agenda with him, no manipulation or lies. He’s a good, brave man. And the Jedi all respect him.”

“For Obi-Wan, I think that’s all that really matters,” he smirked.

“It is,” she nodded. “Naboo hasn’t been playing this up, have they?”

“No,” he shook his head, “our people respect Obi-Wan greatly, and you were and are very beloved by our people, milady. They treat you both well, and do not speak ill of you. Our Queen even released a proclamation early this morning that Naboo owes much to Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Jedi Order, and that you are both above reproach. Assuming anything is going on, she made clear that the will of the Force and the approval of the Jedi were both in your favor.”

“She’s a good queen,” Padme nodded, smiling.

“Very good indeed,” he nodded. 

“When the Jedi reveal that they no longer have that attachment rule poor Obi-Wan is going to be put through the wringer.”

“At least he has you,” Panaka pointed out, “he’s not alone, and he’s not available to the market. Obi-Wan is taken, and that’s going to send them into a tizzy.”

When she returned to the Temple that night there were a slew of reporters trying to get inside. She ducked through them and the Jedi standing there recognized her and let her in, bowing his head out of respect, “Thank you,” she said. “I’m sorry for this.”

“Not your fault. These vultures just can’t help themselves. He’s waiting for you in the Fountains.”

“Thank you very much,” she hurried in and down to the Fountains. After that debacle, she needed the serenity the room would provide. Inside she witnessed Obi-Wan diving off of a rock and into one of the lakes. He surfaced and his body glistened with the water droplets. Padme licked her lips before speaking, “I like what I see.”

He turned his head and grinned, “Join me?”

“I’ll go get changed,” she moved to the changing rooms and put on a bikini. He looked so delicious, half nude as he was. She wanted to drive him as crazy as he drove her. Padme dove into the water and felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her up. She gasped as the air hit them, and then he kissed her. Padme moaned and deepened the kiss, savoring his tongue against hers. The couple kissed lazily before finally pulling away, “Do you love me?”

“I’m not even answering that. You know the answer.”

“I do,” she kissed him again, “how was your day?”

“Stressful,” he answered. “Yours?”

“Outside this Temple our lives are fodder for the press.”

“I saw the paper.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Padme. We’re not breaking the Code, we’ve followed the rules from the start. I know that, you know that, and everyone important to us knows it.”

“I know that too,” she sighed, laying her head on his chest. 

They stayed in the Fountains for some time. Finally he pulled her out, “Let’s go get some food.”

“I’m starving,” she nodded. “Can we just go up to the apartment in our swimsuits?”

“Sure,” he smirked, “let’s get our clothes.”

As they exited the Fountains he covered her in his robe. Padme smiled. She didn’t mind. As far as she was concerned, he was the only one who should ever see her body. They got a couple of sandwiches and some sides from the cafeteria and headed upstairs. Once in the apartment she sat the sandwiches down and stripped off the cloak. Obi-Wan watched as the sexy woman sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and they ate, then she curled up into his arms afterward. Obi-Wan felt happy. “As much crap as you had to deal with, my love, this moment is worth it.”

“I agree,” Padme whispered. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said, snuggling her. 

“I wore my necklace all day,” she smiled, “I feel so connected to you, Obi-Wan. So happy; I don’t care what that they say about us. I have you, and we’re good.”

“We’re fantastic,” he whispered into her ear before biting it. Padme moaned and he pushed her down onto the sofa, kissing her hungrily. She ran her hands over his body and the couple became lost in one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is no longer in love with/obsessed with (cause that's what it really was) Padme. Padme is in love with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can't be with her, despite his love for her. But the Force moves in mysterious ways, no matter how the Jedi feel about it.

  
Author's notes: Chapters 10 & 11 mark the last of what I have thus far.  


* * *

The next few weeks were ridiculous for them both. Particularly after the media found out that the Jedi had repealed the rule about attachments. If Padme thought Obi-Wan was hounded before, now it was even worse. She felt bad for him. He was such a good man; he did not deserve the harassment they were all giving him. Mace and Yoda, sensing his discomfort, also quit picking on him. The rest of the galaxy was giving him enough of a hard time. They tried to ignore the media as much as they could, but it proved very difficult. The couple couldn’t leave the Temple, individually or together, without the press following them. 

Padme looked out at the Senate. Soon enough her beloved would be here, talking about their successes in the war. She smiled when she saw him walk into one of the pods and float into the Senate, Mace Windu by his side. Her attentions were distracted as he gave his report; true to their bodies’ usual reactions to one another, she couldn’t seem to quell the thoughts of Obi-Wan against her, and the look on his face when he climaxed. She wondered if he had the same problem. 

The Senate recessed after Obi-Wan’s report. She moved to Naboo’s personal quarters with Jar-Jar and a knock on the door alerted them to a visitor. Obi-Wan entered alone and smiled when he saw her, “Padme, you were very distracting.”

“So were you,” she smiled, pulling him into a tight embrace, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her softly, “our bodies still haven’t tired of one another.”

“I know, and it’s becoming a problem.”

“I would agree,” his hands lowered to her ass, “I want you.”

“We can’t, my love. I have to get back in a few minutes.” Obi-Wan pouted and she rolled her eyes, “I’m not changing my answer, Obi-Wan. Not even if you pout.”

The Jedi sighed, “I thought I was special,” he leaned in and kissed her, “I will see you tonight my beautiful queen.”

“Obi-Wan?” He turned back to face her and she said, “I love you more than I can ever tell you. And for me, you’re very special.” Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her once more, “I intend to show you that tonight.”

“Good luck today, Padme. I’ll see you tonight.” She hugged him before letting him leave.


End file.
